


你是我的谁（下）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 人间烟火





	你是我的谁（下）

身体被束缚在结实的臂膀间，鼻息间是淡淡的的机油味，来不及推开鲁莽的年轻人，嘴唇就被赋予了柔软的触觉。浅尝辄止地亲亲一啄，刘启抬起头看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，软着声音说：“你的嘴唇上有一颗痣。”“我知道。”“有没有人告诉过你这个痣长得位置有点偏。”“这就是你冒犯我的理由？”刘启退远了一点，把胳膊放了下来：“是你先招我的。”王磊气结：“你又发什么疯，身子擦完了，滚出去睡觉！”说着扔下手里的毛巾转身就走，刘启拉住他的手往后一拉，干脆把门锁给落了。  
真是自作孽不可活，没事擦什么身子，就不该顺着他。王磊在心里骂了自己好几次，他看见刘启把门锁了，脑子里更乱了，今天这事可怎么了结，怕不是要打一架才能出去。刘启却很有主意似的又把两胳膊撑在他身体两侧，其实他的心在乱跳，手甚至有点发抖。  
混世魔王咽了口口水抬眼对上了王磊，他很冲动也很坚定，用尽了所有的勇气轻轻地把告白说了出来：“你知道的，我喜欢你。”他突然有点慌，这是他第二次表达爱意了，又霸道地补了一句，“你的命是我捡回来的，不许你离开我。”  
王磊看着他通透明亮的眼睛，这双眼睛真白得让人揪心，是他从阎王爷那走了一遭后醒来看见的第一双眼睛，留着泪红着眼，对他说“欢迎回到人间”。从此以后这双眼睛就再也没离开他左右，像一道伤疤一样烙在他心上。  
“现在这样生活在一起就是最好的选择，刘启，我已经45岁了，在这个时代，人类的平均寿命只有55岁，我剩下的时间不足以陪伴你度过你的一生。”王磊摸了摸这只小兽的额发，实话往往很伤人，可不能不摊开来讲，“我的命是你捡回来的，余生的每一天我都愿意和你在一起，可我能做你的朋友，你的仆人，唯独不能做你的爱人。”他的额发有点碎，头发长得可以扎一个小揪了，王磊帮他把潮湿的发丝拨到脑后，眼前的这张脸美好得让人心碎，没经历过情爱的人才有如此清澈天真的目光，不计较后果只在乎当下的冲动。他不想刘启后悔一辈子：“你有没有想过你对我的喜欢是误判？”  
刘启有点震惊，他直愣愣地看着王磊，那眼神像是要射穿他。“你把眼睛睁大了王磊。”刘启倾身捧起他的脸，“你看好了。”  
这个吻不再是蜻蜓点水，来得猛烈霸道，思想被夺走，行动被封锁，空气稀薄得让彼此都成为了对方的肺泡。攻城掠地不足以表达他的信念，收紧的双臂把两人贴在一起，手指深深地捏在肌肤上，企图留下自己的印记昭示主权。  
王磊的手不自觉得落在了腰上，他张开了嘴迎合着刘启的节奏，抢在溺死前夺得呼吸的权利。  
刘启自己也快窒息了，他喘着气放开了手，心怦怦乱跳像是要炸了，他稳了稳情绪，挺起身子拉过王磊的手放在自己胸口：“王磊，你摸摸我的心脏，它快要蹦出来了。”不需要用耳朵去倾听，手掌按在鼓起的胸肌上就能感受到火山爆发似的跳动。骨节分明的手指又被带到了脑门上。“这里是我的大脑，我的神经中枢指挥着我的心脏跳动，当我看见我爱的人，我的大脑和心脏都会掐住我全身的神经，看不见你的时候会很疼，看得见你的时候也会很痛，因为我的感情不被你承认。”刘启把他的手往下拉，贴在自己的胯上：“我的阴/茎，它现在是勃/起的，我的大脑告诉我，我想要上你，我的心脏对我说它愿意为了这份欲望爆炸成灰烬，而你居然还在怀疑我对你感情的误判？我没法对别人勃/起，更没法骗自己说我不喜欢你，现在也请你诚恳地告诉我，你可不可以不骗你自己。”  
刘启拉开了王磊的裤子，把他的手按在他自己的下半身。“不要说谎！你嘴上不承认可你的大脑承认了！你对我一样有欲望！你是喜欢我的！是带有性欲的喜欢，不是你说的那种当儿子的喜欢，你真把自己当小妈吗？那你为什么会对我这个混账儿子硬了！”  
刘启的质问撕开了王磊的伪装，他深埋心底的欲望暴露在世间。大脑一片混沌，无法否认，无法欺骗，他唯有让自己倒向对方，用手去触摸燃烧的身体，用唇去度量真心的温度。

王磊的回应燃烧了刘启最后的理智，他一把抱起了这个令他失智的男人，将他推倒在洗漱台上，隔着内裤抚摸起他勃起的欲望。王磊的身子战栗了起来，欢愉的快感在四肢百骸化开，“啊！”忍不住飘出的声音让自己的耳朵从耳根红到了耳尖，刘启的手已经越过内裤的边缘，手指拨开阴毛直接握住了他的阴茎，指尖摸过铃口已经是滑腻腻的一片。刘启试图绕开义肢把他的内裤脱下来，几次都没成功，他没有耐心再去尝试，直接把手伸到镜子前，拿起朵朵的修眉刀，哗啦一下子就把碍事的内裤分解了。王磊看着自己的分身越之而出，弹在刘启的手上，他觉得自己要烧起来了。性爱对于他来说已经过于遥远，偶尔的冲动都像吃快餐一样草草解决，刘启光靠双手的抚慰就给他带来了极致的快感。他忍不住把脖子仰起啦，酥痒的快感沿着尾椎骨一节一节攀升到头顶，在他的脑袋里放了个烟花。  
高潮是来得如此强烈，喷薄而出的精液来不及挡住，都射在刘启的胸口和脸上。他不好意思地伸出手把对方脸上乳白色的液体擦掉，刘启一把握住他的手，一根根地亲吻过来，贴在自己的脸上，动情地看着他的眼睛。王磊在他心里是一个铁骨铮铮的军人，沉着而内敛，从来和色情搭不上边，即使在梦里已经操过他无数遍，这个男人在他的想象中也是安静的。此时耳边销魂的声音告诉他原来这个坚毅不屈的战士也可以是这样柔软动人。  
王磊的脸一片潮红，迷离的眼神让刘启迫不及待地拽掉了碍事的裤子，两人第一次坦诚相对。“知道怎么做吗？”沙哑潮湿的声线仿佛一针催情剂，刘启俯下身给了他一个深吻：“保证不让王队失望！”他用手指轻轻地抚摸着王磊尽兴过后的性器，抬手从洗漱台上拿起了一瓶润肤露，没有润滑液凡士林也一样，他一边小心翼翼地用一根手指缓缓探入，一边看着爱人的表情，他怕自己的鲁莽弄伤了对方。  
陌生的侵略感简直要把王磊弄疯了，他的臀大肌忍不住颤抖，异样的，难以形容的感觉在身体里爆开来，他的身体忍不住想要逃离。片刻后他用手撑住了洗漱台，背紧紧地贴住了镜子，把自己禁锢在这个角落里，王磊不怕自己受伤，他怕他的小混蛋不尽兴，如果刘启希望用性爱来标记他们的关系，他愿意去取悦他。  
人类的情感真的很难言，他和刘启曾经剑拔弩张，可辗转间又牵扯在了一起，先是做朋友，然后做了家人，现在两人在卫生间里做爱。如果以前有人告诉他某一天他会被一个男人掰开双腿，玩弄直高潮，他会一拳头打残对方。可现在他正在被细致地扩张，没有一丝羞耻感，从他死亡线上回魂的那一天起，他和刘启的羁绊已经无法斩断，如果还不够深，那么就用灵肉交融的方式将彼此揉捏在一起。  
刘启的手指还在禁地里探索，王磊把他一把拉了过来：“别磨蹭了，给个痛快。”刘启早就忍不住了，将他的腿分得更开，在入口处磨蹭了一下，掐着腰贯穿而入。  
坚硬炙热的阳具在王磊的体内缓缓律动，一下又一下地寻找着他的敏感点，之前的不适症状全都被潮水般涌上心头的快感取代，王磊张开嘴无声的叫喊，他获得的愉悦让他禁不住夹住了双腿，刘启连忙按住他，低吼：“别动，现在是我在操你！”他的利器碾压过每一处细嫩的褶皱，他的舌头撩拨着每一寸神经，王磊只觉得五脏六腑都在燃烧，太刺激了，已经分不清自己是现实还是虚幻，台上的洗漱杯、牙刷、梳子，已经在两个人的交融中被当成阻碍通通拂到了地上。刘启的动作幅度越来越猛烈，几乎整个人都顶了进来，肠壁炙热有力地包裹着他最敏感脆弱的部位，耳边支离破碎的呻吟声让他快要把持不住了，他俯上前去咬住了眼前的乳尖，王磊在疼痛和快感刺激下再次攀上了巅峰，绯红的双唇和湿润的眼睛让刘启也忍不住了，他加快了抽插，每一下都快而有力，充满了占有和掠夺的意味，在达到高潮的那一刻，他狠狠地捏住了王磊的臀瓣，把他的欲望种在他体内的最深处。  
卫生间里一片狼藉，两个人倒在地上，靠在一起喘气。王磊的身上都是水珠和精液，他拿起扔在地上的T恤递给刘启：“你先擦。”气喘吁吁的混世魔王把衣服扔在一边：“不用擦，我缓一会儿再来一次。”王磊诧异地把他脸扳了过来：“你还做得动？”“靠！王磊，你什么意思？”刘启喘着粗气抗议。“不是那个意思。”王磊笑着摸摸他的脸：“来日方长。”刘启激动的心情一下子被安抚了，他被这四个字说服了。  
“我们这算是在一起了吗？”  
“都被你操了还能不算吗？”  
“不许你反悔！”  
“我什么时候说话不算话了？”  
“那你再亲一下我！”  
“别幼稚了，留着力气扶我进房间。”  
“哦。那明天早饭你烧，我要吃面。”  
“别废话了，朵朵要回来了。”  
刘启不依不饶地缠着王磊讨要一个晚安吻，王磊扶着腰果断地把门关上了，妈的，还亲！明天可还有射击课要上。

早上醒来的时候，刘启感觉像是做了一场冗长的春梦。他想起了昨晚自己和王磊狼狈的样子，脸上烧了起来。之前自己还要死要活地天天跟他置气，怎么就一下子心想事成了，顺利得有点不真实。他穿好衣服蹑手蹑脚地打开了房门。  
“起来了？”王磊正在厨房里烧水，“朵朵吃了早饭已经去学校了，你想吃什么？”刘启贴在他背上，用力地抱住了他：“吃你！”“大白天的别胡闹，给你煮碗面再煎个饼吧。”王磊转过来摸摸他的头，“去洗把脸，一会儿就好。”  
刘启叼着牙刷站在卫生间门口，看着王磊在厨房里忙碌，锅子里的水咕噜咕噜地蒸腾着，空气里是蔬菜包的香味，时钟的指针指向了7点，桌上放着的是朵朵搁下的碗筷，里面那个穿着义肢的男人刚刚盖上了锅盖正在等面出锅。  
一屋两人，三餐四季，这样的人间烟火踏实而真切，在人类2500年近乎绝望的流浪之路上，正是这点烟火气，抚慰着人们，获得温暖和心安。  
刘启慢慢地走过去抱住了爱人，他嘴里含着泡沫说着话，王磊没有听清楚，他回过头看到刘启清澈见底的眼睛正温柔地望着他，撒娇地晃着脑袋在嘟囔着什么，王磊没有听明白，可他忽然就懂了，他低下头把吻印在刘启的额头上：“我在这里。”


End file.
